


The Villiage

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003), The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	The Villiage

Title:  Arrival  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer:  I don't own Laura; she owns me.  
A/N:  For those familiar with the great 60's series  _The Prisoner_ , this universe will be very recognizable.  Laura (although she'll never be referred to by name--first or last--) resigns from her position within Adar's cabinet.  She goes home, is drugged, and wakes up in a mysterious village.  

  


She stepped into the President’s office, where she was quickly embraced by President Adar.  Only his advances were’t welcome.

“We can’t do this anymore, Mr. President.”

“Just business, Madame Secretary?”

“No.  I can’t do that anymore either.  I’ll be resigning effective immediately.”

“If that’s your wish.  You’ll be missed within the cabinet.”

“I’ll be replaced.”

“I could have loved you.”

“Not in this universe, Mr. President.”

\--------------------------

The resigned secretary headed to her apartment.  Once she arrived, she began packing for her off-world trip.  As she was packing, a mysterious odor penetrated her nostrils, and everything went black.

\---------------------------

When she came to, she wasn’t in her apartment but in a house.  She walked to the front door and it opened automatically.  While exiting, she noticed there was a 6 on the door.  The confused former secretary looked around.  There were many houses just like the one she came from, a town square, and a giant house on a hill.  It looked like an idyllic seaside escape, but something about the place unsettled her.  She had a powerful impulse to escape.  But first she needed information.

Walking toward the town square, she noticed a surrey with a friendly looking female driver.  She approached the surrey driver.

“Would you like a ride?”

“What is this place?”

“The village.”

“How do I leave the village?”

“Oh, silly!  No one leaves the village.”

“We’ll see about that.  How far can you take me?”

“To the edge of town.”

“Then take me there.”

“Of course.”

The woman climbed in the back of the surrey, determined to find her own way out of the village.

“How long have you lived in the village?”

“I’ve always lived here.”

“Hmm.”

“Here we are, the edge of town.  Be seeing you.”

“Not likely,” she muttered under her breath as the surrey driver rode away.

Taking in her surroundings, the secretary suddenly understood why escape would be difficult:  She was surrounded by mountains on one side and the ocean on the other.  She decided to try her luck with the mountains.  I picked a great day to wear heels, huh, she thought.  Before she could get too far up the mountain, a giant white ball appeared.  Filled with trepidation, the desperate hiker climbed down the mountain.  The ball disappeared, and she decided to return to town, for the time being.

Before long, the same surrey was back.

“I figured you’d want to return.  There’s not much over here.”

“Is there a place I can go with a map or information?”

“Of course.  They sell maps at the gift shop in town.”

“Take me there, please.”

“Certainly.”

Once inside the gift shop, the woman, who was increasingly feeling like a prisoner, asked the shopkeeper for a map.  The friendly old man quickly handed her a map.  The prisoner opened it and frowned as she saw it only contained the village and the surrounding mountains and ocean.  

“You don’t have a world map?”

“That is the world map, silly.”

“What is this place?”

“The village.”

“Who’s in charge?”

“That would be number two.  You should go see him.  He’ll be sure to help you.”

“Where can I find this number two?”

“That giant house on the hill.  You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you for the information.  I won’t be needing this map after all, but thank you anyway.”

“Be seeing you.”

“You too.”

\------------------------

As the prisoner made her way to number two’s house, she formulated her thoughts, trying to think about what she’d say to this person to escape.

When she arrived at the house, a mute butler led her to a room, as though her reason for appearing there were obvious.  

“Thank you.  Leave us.”

“Who are you?”

“Number Two.”

“Who’s Number One?”

“You’re Number Six.”

“I’m not a number!  I’m a free woman!”

“None of us are free, six.”

“What do you want?”

“We want information.”

“You won’t get it.”

“By hook or by crook we will.”

“Good luck with that.”

“You’ll be telling us what we want to know, soon enough.”

“Don’t count on it.”

“Hmm.  We’re going to have fun, six.”

“I have no information.”

“All those years working with the President.  We think you do, and we’ll get it.”

“Who do you work for?”

“That would be telling.”

“Then you won’t get a peep out of me.”

Number Two’s response was the most sinister laugh the prisoner had ever heard.  Understanding she wouldn’t get what she wanted out of this visit, she returned to the house labeled six, vowing she’d escape or die trying.  

  



End file.
